Tohru the Vampire Slayer
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Tohru is determined to save Kyo from being locked up after graduation. She tells Akito she will do anything. He decides to test her. She has to kill a demon that carry's a part of the Sohma curse. crossover with Buffy The Vampire Slayer, chapter 7 is up!
1. The Deal chapter 1

Tohru the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 1. The Deal.

A.N. Warning if you haven't read through book 17 of Fruits Basket, this story will contain spoilers.

* * *

_There's something I want to tell you don't get conceited you little bitch. If you think you can "save" Yuki or Kyo you should be ashamed of your arrogance. I'll tell you the truth. Kyo will be confined just as soon as he leaves highschool. Just like the previous cat before him. For his whole life until he dies. And Yuki will live and die with me. All of them will live and die with me. All of the Juunishi will live in the same home following the same path. No one comes in and no one will be stolen away. Always remaining the same. A happy future. An endless banquet. Unchanging. And I won't let you join us. _Tohru woke the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Only it wasn't a nightmare it really happened. For a moment she was back in that night when Akito had told her about Kyo's coming confinement.

_Is that really what you want?_ Tohru had asked Akito.

_Would you stop talking as if it's a bad thing? Our way of life is different from yours, outsider. Who do you think you are to judge our ways with your story book values?_

"_Who are you? What is your place in the Zodiac? What are you?_"

"_God. The one who controls the zodiac. The master of their souls." _Shaking her head she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

_Akito_ Tohru thought. _Why do you want this?_ Tohru's memories returned to the day she met with Kureno. The day she discovered a great secret about Akito. _Akito's mother, Ren, forced her to dress as a boy. They hate each other. I don't understand how they can be that way. Why would Akito's mother hate Akito. Momiji's mother rejected him too. Yuki would never laugh in front of his parents. What is wrong with the mothers in the Sohma family? _

"Oh Mom," Tohru spoke to the picture of her dead mother on the counter. "I really don't understand. You were always so good to me. I feel a little guilty having had so much joy while the Sohma's were in such pain."_ Yet now I am alone. I am not really one of the Sohma's... do I belong anywhere? "_Mom please give me the strength, courage and wisdom to help them. Even Akito I cannot believe that she really wants everyone to be miserable. She probably doesn't think she can be happy and doesn't want to be alone in her misery." Tohru knew all too well that when a person becomes sick for too long it can change them. Her father had been sick for some time before he passed away. He had changed too.

_I was so determined to find a way to break the curse. Then one thing and another happened. I don't really know a whole lot more then when Akito first told me that at the summerhouse. Kureno somehow broke the curse but he doesn't know how. Isuzu-San and I have been talking about it trying to figure out how he broke the curse. I have to figure something out Kyo is running out of time. _

"Oh Tohru, You're up." Shigure stated from the doorway. "It's rather late. Is something bothering you?" Shigure noticed her pail complexion. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, I am all right. I woke up from a...a dream and decided to get a glass of water.Thank-you for your concern." She stated bowing to him and nearly spilling her water. "How come you are up so late Shigure San did you have a nightmare or something?"

_A nightmare _Shigure figured. _I wonder what nightmares bother my little flower._ "No, I was just going to bed."

Tohru looked at the clock. "Shigure it's 4 in the morning! Surely your books could be written during the daytime? It isn't good for you to have such irregular hours. I don't want you to get sick."

Shigure smiled at her concern. "A writer must write when his muse is singing my little Tohru chan."

"Hunh? Singing?" Tohru asked confused.

"Not to worry Little Flower. Run along and get some sleep. We can't have you getting sick either."

"Hai! Goodnight...ah..or morning Shigure San."

Tohru went back to bed and lay down her mind still whirling with thoughts about the curse. Tohru was about to fall asleep again when a thought entered her head from nowhere that made her sit up in bed. _Go see Akito._ It declared to her. "But...Akito doesn't like me and might decide to have my memory erased." She argued. But the voice was deep within her heart. A part of her knew she had gotten the answer she had been praying to her mother for. The answer to help Kyo. _Everything will be all right_. The voice seemed to whisper and she could almost feel her mothers comforting arms around her. It felt so warm and good she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Kyo watched Tohru from the corner of his eye and came to one undeniable conclusion. Something was wrong. She was distracted, more so than usual, if that was possible. She was tired and quiet this morning at breakfast. She didn't even seem to realize when Shigure complemented her...in his own perverted way.

"This food is so yummy Tohru! I could drink the cup of your goodness forever!" Shigure had stated. Instantly Yuki and Kyo had punched him into the ground.

"Perverted inu." Yuki had stated in disgust. Kyo however was looking at Tohru. Normally when they pounded on him Tohru would panic and look worried and confused. This morning however she just got up and started taking care of the dishes. It was as if she were so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the slam of Shugure's skull into the ground.

Then, during class, she was called to answer a question by the teacher. When she didn't respond after he called her name 3 times Kyo had finally leaned over and waved his hand in front of her face getting her attention.

The teacher had asked her if something was wrong. She had bowed apologized and said that she had some personal issues that were on her mind today. Kyo was very curious what was wrong._ If that Hero has said something rude and stupid to her again I'm going to kick his snotty little butt!_ Kyo thought to himself.

Even now, at lunch, Tohru was totally consumed by her thoughts. She sat idly playing with her noodles and not eating anything.

"All right. What is wrong?" Kyo finally burst out asking. Yuki, Hana and Uo all looked over at Tohru wondering what was wrong as well.

Tohru got a confused look on her face and looked over at him blinking in confusion.

"Don't deny it. Something has been bothering you all day. You have been totally out of it."

"Gomen nisai!" Tohru stated. "I'll be more alert Kyo I am sorry."

"Ack, I wasn't meaning it like that! Look Tohru we all care about you if something is bothering you we would like you to talk to us about it. I will do anything I can to help you Tohru."

Tohru's head shot up and she looked at Kyo a strange light in her eyes.

"You're right Kyo. Friends do anything they can to help each-other! I can do this!" She stated standing up like a soldier going to war she gathered her uneaten food and turned to walk away. "Oh, Thank-you Kyo I really needed to hear that!"

"Hunh?" Kyo asked in wonder and confusion. "What did I say?"

Tohru walked to the payphones and called Hatori not letting herself hesitate for even another instant.

"Hatori San. I am sorry to bother you but...I need to talk to Akito. I don't really know how to get an audience with him. Could you please set up a meeting for me?"

Hatori blinked, the one and only way to see surprise on his face. "Tohru...Why would you want to see Akito?" _Why would anybody want to see Akito if they weren't members of the Zodiac?_ He thought. "I don't think that is a very good idea. It is always best to keep a wide berth around Akito."

"I understand and thank-you for trying to protect me. This is just something I feel I have to do."

"Tohru, I understand that Kureno told you Akito's secret. It would be unwise to let her know that you know. Akito may order me to erase your memories if she finds out that you know just to keep her secret."

"It has nothing to do with that Hatori. I want to talk to her about Kyo. My mind is made up and I am determined to do this."

Hatori finally agreed and set up a meeting for her with Akito for that evening. "This could turn out very bad. Please God let Akito be in a good mood tonight!" Hatori prayed.

* * *

Tohru shivered as she walked toward the main house with Hatori by her side. She was very nervous about meeting with Akito. She still didn't have any idea of what she was supposed to say. _How can coming here make any difference?_ Tohru couldn't help thinking. Her nerves were shot and she found herself sitting before Akito before she even realized what was happening.

"So what did you want to see me, the great Akito, about pathetic girl?"

For a moment Tohru's mind was blank. "I am waiting stupid girl. Or did you just come to bask in the warmth of my presence?"

"I...I came about Kyo."

"The cat? What about him?"

"Please Akito, is there anything that will change your mind about locking him up?"

Akito smirked; he had made a deal with Kyo. A bet. He was sure Kyo could never hope to succeed. _The ugly girl doesn't know about the deal. I wonder what she would do to try and "save" him?_

"Why do you even care?" Akito asked aloud. "The cat is an abomination. It is something to be looked down on and scorned."

"He is my friend. I would do anything to help one of my friends."

"Anything you say? I would like to test that. All right I will make you a deal. There is something you can try. If you succeed then Kyo will not be confined."

Hatori arched an eyebrow. This day was just full of surprises. _Akito must be up to something. That was way too easy! _"What does she have to do?" Hatori asked.

"There are a number of creatures that hold our curse. As long as they live the curse can never be fully lifted. It is written that only a woman will be able to kill these things and only a woman who is not one of our family. One of these creatures resides in a cave not far from here. Would you face this creature to save Kyo, that ugly creature, from being locked up forever?"

"I...I...I'll Do It." Tohru stated fear coursing through her body.

"You will have to kill it. Or be killed by it. That is the only way I will release Kyo from being locked up. If you do then you have my word that Kyo will not be locked up. I will permit him to live outside so long as he doesn't turn wild and start attacking people. If he does this he will be forced to be locked up. Do this thing and you have my word. Even I cannot go back against my word for it is law."

"K...K...K..Kill it? Or be killed?"

"I knew it you are not willing to sacrifice yourself for the stupid cat. I do not blame you; he is not worth sacrificing yourself over."

"I will do it!" Tohru stated frightened and pale but with a determined look in her eye.

Akito smirked. "We will see." He stated calmly.

"I do have your word then Akito?"

"Yes, if you do this thing you have my word. Hatori is my witness. Kureno! He shouted out." Kureno appeared almost immediately by the young girls side. "Take Miss Honda and equip her to fight the Scanthor Demon." Kureno blanched and looked from Tohru to Akito in shock and horror. "Don't look so shocked once she sees the thing she will change her mind. Someone fetch Kyo to my side. I want him here with me waiting for the results of this little game."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyo demanded when he arrived with his adoptive father and master Kazuma. "Why did you call me here to the main house? I was in the middle of my training."

"Kyo, that is no way to talk to Akito." Kazuma stated.

"Yes, master. I'm sorry Akito." Kyo forced the words from his teeth. "May I ask why you summoned me?"

"Why? I will tell you. Kyo...you haven't fulfilled your end of the bet yet. Have you?"

"What bet?" Kazuma asked, though no one answered him.

"What does that have to do with anything? I still have until graduation!" Kyo growled his eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"Indeed but someone found out about your pending incarceration and came to me demanding that you not be locked up."

"What! I haven't told anybody!"

"Oh but I did."

"What? What the hell did you do that for?" Kyo asked as he flushed with shame. "Akito you bastard who did you tell?"

"Let me tell you the arrangement I made with this person. If they fight the Scanthor Demon and die or if they can kill it you will be free. You will not be locked up but you can go where you wish. Although you will still be answerable to me."

"What the hell? Who would be stupid enough to think that they can defeat that thing?"

"Oh I am quite sure that they will back out once they see the creature. I am quite certain that once they do they will realize that to face it will be certain death."

Kyo started to breath easier. At first he was thinking that it was Tohru but when he found out what was involved he realized that Tohru wouldn't be stupid enough to agree to that. _Would she?

* * *

_

Tohru stood in the prep room shaking like a leaf. There were all kinds of weapons. She got dressed into a white leather armor that was provided to her it molded to the curves she wasn't aware she had. There were all kinds of weapons spread out for her on a table. Swords, throwing knifes and things all set up on a belt which she wrapped around her waist. Her hands were shaking as she clipped the belt on her waist she was suffering from more than a little trepidation.

_Mom!_ Tohru prayed frantically_ I don't know if I can do this...but if I don't Kyo will be locked up. Please give me your Yankee fighting strength_. _Help me get through this mom. Oh, and if I do die please forgive me for not finishing Highschool. What am I thinking? I can't kill something. Akito said this thing could kill me. How am I going to get through this? I cant do this!" _She was freaking out in her mindShe felt so dizzy from the thoughts and fears swirling through her mind and body. The world started spinning and blackness claimed her.

A warmth filled her as if the sun were shining within and around her. "Tohru." Her mothers voice called out to her. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see her mother standing in front of her. She looked heavenly all in white.

"Mom?" Tohru cried.

"Shh, it's all right sweetie." Her mother said. "It's me. I have missed you so very much. I don't have a lot of time. Don't worry you will be all right. Dark things lie in your future but I will be watching over you. I have been watching you and I am so very proud. My sweet Tohru. Have faith in yourself. There is a great power about to be awakened within you. Be true to your heart. I love you my baby." Tohru's mother seemed to fade and disappear.

"Mom come back!" Tohru cried out trying to follow her.

"It's time for you to wake up and face your destiny. Be strong my daughter." Her mother's voice drifted to her as if from on the wind.

"Tohru, Wake up." Hatori said.

"Mom? Oh, Hatori San, am I still alive?"

"Tohru you haven't gone into face that creature yet. If I have my way you wont either. Don't do this Tohru we can find another way to save Kyo from being locked up. Tohru if you face this thing we are going to lose you. There is no way you will live. Don't put us through that. We all need you in our lives. Tohru you make life a little more bearable. Do you have any idea how much you mean to those of us born with the curse? We can't lose you Tohru."

Tohru had tears falling down her face. He was really worried about her. He really cared. "Thank-you so much for worrying about me. Don't worry Hatori San, my mother says that everything will be all right!"

Hatori blinked, the second time in one day. "Tohru you must have been dreaming. Don't go up against this thing."

"No. It was real. My mom came to see me. I don't know how but it is going to be all right."

"Tohru." Hatori said with pain showing clearly in his eyes. "I never believed that you would be someone who would commit suicide." _I won't let it happen. _Hatori decided. _She is so much like Kanna. But this time I will protect her, no matter what!_ Hatori reached his hand out toward Tohru's forehead intent on erasing her memories of the last 24 hours.

"Hatori?" Tohru asked. Suddenly realizing what he was going to do Tohru wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Instantly Hatori transformed into his zodiac form. Scooping him up Tohru ran him into the bathroom and left him in the bathtub.

Tohru just made it back to the room when some of the Sohma family servants came to escort her to the creature she was to fight.

"The creature has been sealed inside of this cave by a great priest a hundred years ago." The servant told Tohru. "You can get in and out but once you enter you will have to kill it to be able to leave again. The creature loves it when people wander into this cave to go exploring. That is why there are so many warning signs that the cave is dangerous. You can still change your mind miss. Go take a look at the thing then decide if this really means that much to you." The servant then opened a camcorder and started transmitting what was happening back to the main house where Akito watched but wouldn't let Kyo, Kazuma see.

Tohru stepped forward and peered into the murky darkness of the cave. She saw nothing at first. Then two red eyes opened and looked at her hungrily. The creature was about 7 feet tall. It was like darkness incarnate suddenly. The creature was wreathed in flame. _Oh my...Mom how is this going to be ok? _She thought to herself remembering the words her mother said.

"TOHRU!" Hatori shouted. "DON'T DO THIS!" Tohru looked back and saw Kureno and Hatori running toward her. She knew that if Hatori got his hands on her he would try to make her forget her deal with Akito. It was now or never. Drawing the sword Tohru stood before the caves entrance.

"Mom, please help me!" She stated through chattering teeth. Then taking a deep breath, she waked into the cave determined to face her destiny. Even if it was only to be another few minutes of life.

* * *

A.N. Ok so this first chapter was long and it is taking a while to really get into the story but I had to set everything up. I hope to have some comedy in future chapters. At any rate I hope you liked it and please review to let me know. I hope to bring in some Buffy characters in one of the next few chapters a few things will be AU in that. Willow will not be gay and will still be in love with Oz but I might put her with a Sohma and have Oz off trying to get control of his Werewolf-ie thing. Um...There is no Dawn. (Sorry if you are a Dawn fan but she bothers me) And Spike will have either his chip or his soul...I haven't decided that one. Angel is still a sexy babe. Let's see here. Oh well more explanations about things that will be different will be in the next chapter. Oh what kind of pairing would you like to see? I was thinking about pairing off the Scoobies with the Sohma's but I am not sure. I also still have not made the final decision about Tohru's love interest. Well please review and let me know what you think. Please please please. Reviews help me write. (Please be happy reviews, but if you are not I will try to make you happy...if possible. If not I may have to advise you to read something else.) But I do hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. A Surprising Victory Chapter 2

Tohru the Vampire Slayer ch2.

Oops I didn't do one of those goofy things that state the obvious in my first chapter. Does anybody really think that I own Fruits Basket or Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Honestly people! Well just in case there is any confusion on the subject. I don't.

* * *

"TOHRU!" Hatori shouted. "DON'T DO THIS!" Tohru looked back and saw Kureno and Hatori running toward her. She knew that if Hatori got his hands on her he would try to make her forget her deal with Akito. It was now or never. Drawing the sword Tohru stood before the caves entrance.

"Mom, please help me!" She stated through chattering teeth. Then taking a deep breath, she waked into the cave determined to face her destiny. Even if it was only to be another few minutes of life.

End flashback.

A fine mist swirled around her legs as Tohru stepped into the cave. The demon stood before her looking like the devil himself. Black horns stood out from his head. His body appeared to be a combination of shadow, flame and smoke. The creature looked at her with hungry black eyes and licked its lips. Grinning malevolently it barred its fangs as it leapt toward her with shocking speed. Tohru swung her sword wildly at the creature striking only air. Crying out in pain Tohru fell back against the wall of the cave. The creature had slashed her shoulder; the same one Kyo had wounded when she first saw his true form. Burned and bleeding Tohru tried to lift the heavy sword to face the creatures next attack. For a moment she lifted it to face the creature but it wavered in the air and slowly the tip sank to the ground.

A hollow laughing reverberated throughout the cave. Echoing off it's walls and doubling back at her. "Poor little girl." The creature spoke shocking her even further. "She seeks her death and doesn't know it. Let's take our time shall we. I haven't had any...body to play with, in a while."

Tohru dropped the heavy sword and drew the 2 smaller swords from her belt. Instantly the creature attacked again. Tohru slashed at it but fell back again in pain. This time it had cut and burned her right hip.

Everything seemed fuzzy for a moment when she cried out in pain her cry sounded a lot louder than it should have. Looking down at the blade she saw a black ichor dripping from the blade.

"So you are flesh." Tohru panted, she was really feeling the pain and loss of blood.

"Much good may it do you." The creature smirked. "I'll enjoy peeling the flesh from your bones." The creature advanced again. Tohru whimpered as she tried backing away from it. _What was I thinking?_ Her mind cried out in horror.

Tohru tripped on a rock and fell to the ground the creature loomed menacingly before her. "Mom!" Tohru cried out. The creature wrapped its enormous hands around her throat and lifted her up off the ground choking her in midair. She struggled frantically with the hands that were slowly choking the life out of her. She started seeing her life flash before her eyes. _No, I can't die! Yuki, Kyo all of the Sohma's I need to be there for them._ But the images continued running through her mind. Then all at once they changed. It was like she was living a bunch of different lives from all different times. A strange strength seemed to flow into her, a power beyond her understanding. Balling her hand into a fist, the way Kyo had taught her Tohru punched the demon in the face. The creature fell back dropping her. Tohru sucked in air coughing and choking. Desperately she tried to shake the dizziness that had so nearly consumed her. She could sense the creature approaching her again. Scrambling away Tohru picked up the sword that has seemed so heavy before. Now it was like an extension of her arm. She didn't even notice the weight.

The creature slashed her back as she stood back up from the ground. Tohru cried out in pain but turning thrust the sword into the creature's chest. Instead of falling down dead the creature growled menacingly at her. Pulling the sword out Tohru slashed again severing the creatures head from its chest. The creature fell over apparently and finally dead. Dropping the sword Tohru started shaking wildly and covered her mouth with her hand. She fell to her knees looking at the creature lying dead before her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. _What am I thinking? That thing was going to kill me and eat me. It has killed other people in the past. _She noticed looking at the bones strewn about in the cave. _I had to or Akito would have locked up Kyo. Mom even came to me and told me that it would be all right. _

Tohru couldn't help it though she didn't know if it was sorrow for having killed something. Or all of her pent up emotions she had kept since her mother died. But she started crying wildly, her body still trembling and shaking like a leaf.

Hatori and Kureno ran into the cave and looked at the dead creature in shock. They were both thinking the same thing. _Tohru did this? Sweet innocent little Tohru managed to kill one of the great beasts of the zodiac! _Kureno shook his head in wonder as Hatori wrapped his coat around Tohru.

"Tohru, we have to get your wounds taken care of. You are losing a lot of blood." Hatori stated trying to bring her back. "Kureno, I need your help I think she is in a state of shock. Help me get her to my office."

* * *

Back at the main house Akito watched the tiny screen as Tohru stood before the cave. He had an evil smirk on his face. The stupid ugly girl was so scared. But she had gotten farther then Akito had thought she would get. She was actually standing in front of the cave trying to look inside of it.

"Your quasi-hero will be changing their mind any moment now." Akito informed the creature before her.

Kyo and Kazuma stood just where they could not see what was going on. It was driving Kyo crazy. The more that he thought about it he couldn't think of anybody who would be willing to do this crazy thing for him except for two people. Kazuma, and it obviously wasn't him, or Tohru who had been acting very strangely today. He remembered what she said at lunch..._"You're right Kyo. Friends do anything they can to help each-other! I can do this!" _At the time he had no idea what she was talking about but could it have been this? _If it is her, I'll kill her for freaking me out like this!_ He thought to himself as panic welled up inside of him. _It's my place to win my own freedom. It is no one else's responsibility or business. It is so humiliating! What if it is her? That thing kills everybody it gets its claws on._ Kyo shook his head. _Whoever it is will change their mind once they see it. Don't worry. It will be all right._

Akito's voice raised in anger jolted him out of his thoughts. "What the hell? The Stupid idiot actually went inside!" _That was unexpected. Now I have to let Kyo go free. Well at least I will be rid of that horrid Honda girl. It ruins my plans for her but she will finally stop metaling in my affairs. _Akito thought.

All the blood fled from Kyo's face. Without realizing it he clutched a hold of Kazuma. He was free but at what cost? Was it Tohru going inside to her death? It felt like a part of him was dying inside.

_What was she thinking?_ Kazuma thought to himself as he held his son. _It will kill Kyo once he finds out who it is...if he doesn't already know. It has to be Tohru. Doesn't she know that she might as well lock Kyo up herself? He will still be in a prison but of his own making. _

"It won't be long now." Akito's voice shattered father and son's thoughts. "The creature is growing tired of playing with its prey and is choking your **hero.**" From the tone of his voice Kyo knew that Akito was loving every minute of this. A rage built up within him and he knew that he would kill Akito with his bare hands. Kazuma saw the rage and hate in his son and tried to hold him back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Akito choked in shock. "That is impossible!" Akito looked at the tv for another moment and suddenly went berserk destroying everything he could get his hands on.

Kyo and Kazuma froze hardly daring to guess what this could mean. Kyo growled. "What happened you bastard?" He demanded.

Akito looked at Kyo with wild eyes. Then seemed to return to his normal depraved self. "Your hero slew the beast." A thoughtful expression entered Akito's eyes. _She killed the Scanthor Demon. She could be of more use to me than I originally thought._ Akito smiled a cold and frightening smile. "True to my word you are now free Kyo, You will no longer be locked up after you graduate. That is so long as you don't start attacking people. Now get out. Your presence offends me beast."

Kyo could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up on end. Akito was up to something. "Who was it?" Kyo demanded. _It couldn't have been Tohru. That thing would have eaten her alive._

Akito smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Stupid cat, you are just going to have to figure it out for yourself."

* * *

Hatori looked over Tohrus injuries. He was amazed that she survived the fight with the Scanthor Demon. He was worried about infection. Her wounds were deep and compounded with the burns theylooked vicious.

"I want you to take it easy for the next week or so. We will need to change these bandages every day and check for infection. In fact I want you to stay in bed for the next several days. I will talk to Shigure and the boys. No work, no school, no cooking or cleaning I want you to rest and take it easy. Tohru we almost lost you tonight and I am not pleased with the way you hugged me to get away." _Though I did like the hug nevertheless. _"If you don't take care of these wounds, we could still loose you."

"I'm sorry Hatori San. But mom told me everything was going to be all right and it was."

Hatori gave her one of his "peeved but not showing it" looks and sighed. "I'll drive you home. I want you to go straight to bed. I will come over and check up on you tomorrow."

* * *

Kyo walked into Shigure's house feeling so many emotions, he didn't know what to think. Numbly he walked upstairs and paused at Tohru's bedroom door. _Who else would have risked their lives to save me?_ He thought. Opening the door he peeked in to see her fast asleep. A confused but relieved look crossed his face. _It wasn't her then. _Kyo sighed. Then furrowed his brow once again. _Who else could it have been?_

The next morning Kyo came downstairs feeling as if he owned the world. Then he saw the breakfast Tohru had cooked for him and the world got even better. He was free and for breakfast he was having a salmon omelet could life get any better? _The only thing that would make this better is if I knew who to thank for freeing me. No one could have beaten that thing. It must have been an angel disguised as a human. But, why would an angel do that for me?_

"Good morning Kyo. How are you doing today?" Tohru asked as she set a spinach omelet in front of Yuki and a three-meat omelet for Shigure. She was still hurting a little but she felt so much better than she did last night.

"I feel so awesome this morning I could do anything!" Kyo smiled as he realized he wasn't going to have to say goodbye to Tohru when he graduated. Shishou even told him last night that he would train him to inherit the dojo.

Yuki finally woke up from Kyo's loud voice. Yuki got irritated and launched an attack. Kyo dodged it and knocked Yuki to the ground. Shigure and Tohru looked on in shock as Yuki shook his head and looked up at Kyo.

"Good lord!" Shigure cried out as he hid under the table. "It's the end of the world! Kyo beat Yuki!"

"I BEAT YUKI!" Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs as he held up his arms in triumph.

"Um...are you all right Yuki?" Tohru asked in shock.

Yuki only growled and launched himself at Kyo. "Don't get cocky you stupid cat!" Instantly Kyo was the one on the floor shaking off a kick to his head. Yuki sat down once again to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Ok so there was chapter 2 Hopefully I should be getting some of the Buffy action going soon in the next few chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. Please. 


	3. Lizard Soup Chapter 3

Tohru the Vampire Slayer ch3.

* * *

A dark and handsome man surveyed the remains of the demon. A scowl making his appearance seem even more forbidding. _A slayer did this._ A frightening thought occurred to him. _Buffy!_ _I left her alone in Sunnydale so she could have some time to decide what she wants. Who she really wants. What if?..._His thoughts trailed off into darkness. Into the hidden recesses of his mind where only one who has seen and lived through great darkness understands. Except lived wouldn't necessarily apply to the man dressed all in black with rich dark looks. He was a vampire but one who was cursed with a soul.

Flipping his phone open he considered who to call. He wanted to talk to Buffy to be sure that she was alright. _I can't call her. I am giving her space. That's why I came to Japan in the first place. _Finally his mind made up Angel dialed the phone to the one person he was sure would know if she was alright.

* * *

Giles looked at his flat. It was a disaster. What was worse he had a hangover. Out of work he felt as if he were lost. Buffy was going to college, Willow was at college, Oz had left to go try and figure out how to control the werewolf inside of him. Giles alone was left behind. Buffy didn't seem to need him anymore. He had been kicked out of the council and now...was apparently experiencing a mid-life crisis. Leading to the mess that was strewn out about his flat. Giles had been up all night researching the latest signs. He had wasted no time getting smashed when he realized that once again the world was in mortal danger. At least all the mortals in the world are.

The phone ringing pounded in his ears and left a shooting pain searing through his head. "Bloody hell!" He mumbled grabbing the phone before it could ring again.

"Is Buffy all right?"

"Hello Angel how are you today?" Giles stated caustically.

"Sorry, Hello Giles is Buffy OK?" Angel revised.

"Yes, I spoke with her on the telephone shortly before you called. It was a rather painful experience for my aching head actually. Why shouldn't she be?" Angel relaxed and took a deep breath. The carnage in the cave happened hours ago and morning was approaching.

"I'm in Japan...I happened to be looking for some vamps to kill when I happened upon something that...Giles somebody killed a _Scanthor Demon_."

"Good lord." Giles sat down in shock in the pile of decay that was his livingroom. It was written that the only people who were ever able to kill Scanthor Demons were slayers. "She must be Kendra's replacement. She and Buffy were on patrol early this morning she was killed. That is what I was talking to Buffy about. She took it rather hard I'm afraid. Apparently there is a new resident evil in town or at least that is what Buffy called it. There are signs all over the town of another apocalypse."

"Again?" Angel asked incredulously. "Giles it hasn't been that long since we averted the last apocalypse."

"I am sorry the timing of our latest apocalypse threat doesn't meet with your approval. I guess I will just get a time machine and go back in time and tell the bloody people who write these prophecies that we need more R and R time in-between the cataclysmic events of our time!" Giles snapped. His head was killing him.

Angel blinked at the phone. "Giles are you alright? Your acting so..."

"I need a bloody aspirin for my bloody headache." Giles sighed realizing how he was acting. "I'm sorry Angel. Kendra's death really got to all of us. Do you think you can find her? The new slayer I mean. We are going to need all of the help we can get on this one."

"I have her scent. But the sun will be rising soon."

"I will be there as soon as possible." Giles hung up the phone as soon as he got some more info on where to meet Angel. He then found himself debating over whether or not to call the watchers council. _They fired me...let them figure it out for themselves!_ He decided and headed to the medicine cabinet for aspirin while dialing the airport.

* * *

Angel watched from the shadows of the forest as Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left the house and started walking to school.

_She is so young like Buffy was. So innocent and cute._ He thought to himself. _It's strange. She just fought a Scanthor Demon. She was badly wounded in the process and yet, she is smiling like nothing in the world is wrong. Even stranger is the fact that she had been fighting a demon at all. She couldn't know that she is the slayer yet. She was only just called last night, from the looks of things while she was fighting the creature. More than that are the scents of the two boys she is walking with. That girl is defiantly a mystery._

"You seem to be doing better today." Arisa stated to Tohru as the group of friends walked to their next class together.

"Hunh?" Tohru panicked. _How could Uo know about my wounds? She didn't see the fight last night._

"Yes, you seemed really distracted yesterday." Hanna observed.

Tohru silently sighed in relief as she realized what they were talking about. "Yes, everything is a lot better now." Tohru smiled cheerfully.

"Tohru," Yuki asked. He gently took her hand and lightly caressed it with his thumb. "What was wrong before." He asked as he blushed and let go of her hand as he realized what he had done.

"Oh! Um..." Tohru blushed a bright shade of pink. Then got a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's like...chicken soup."

Everyone in the group looked at Tohru like she was a few crackers short of the cracker barrel. "Chicken soup? What the hell do you mean by that?" Kyo asked confused.

Tohru became even more flustered and waved her hands about. "Oh, it's like you have a friend who is sick and you are sad because there is nothing you can do to help them. But, then you make them chicken soup and they feel a little better."

"I see you had a friend who was sick and you didn't know what to do for them so you made them chicken soup." Yuki stated an admiring smile on his face.

"Well...It was something like that. Actually it was a lot more like a lizard than a chicken. But that was the general idea." Tohru blushed she really didn't want to get into this conversation.

"Lizard soup?" Kyo asked with a confused look on his face.

Thinking quickly she changed the subject before anybody else could question her further. "We had better hurry or we will be late for English class." Tohru loved English it was one subject that she didn't need Yuki to help her with.

"English again!" Kyo complained.

"English isn't so bad." Tohru stated.

"Easy for you to say you're the best in the whole class. How did you get to be so good at it anyway?"

"Mom and Dad." Tohru stated happily. "Dad's business took him to America a lot so he really knew English well. He used to talk to me in English all the time when I was little. Then mom did a lot too after he died."

Together they all entered the classroom and stood in surprise. There was Hatori standing waiting for them and he had a look in his eye. A look that did not bode well for anybody who would be getting shots from him today. The dark look in his eyes only added to his mysterious appeal and all the girls in the class were eyeing him like candy.

"He's so handsome." They could hear murmured about by the girls in the classroom.

"Yuki, did you miss an appointment again?" Kyo asked. "Hatori has that look again. I'm just glad he isn't here for me."

Tohru looked at Hatori. He appeared to be the same as he always was. Expressionless. Except his eyes. There was something about his eyes and she knew she was in trouble. _Maybe he isn't here for me._ Tohru prayed silently.

"Hatori what are you doing here?" Yuki asked getting to the heart of the question.

"Miss Honda I need to talk to you alone. Come with me please." His voice was hard and cold like ice. Tohru shivered subconsciously. Yuki and Kyo turned to look at her wondering what Hatori needed to see her for.

"No way in hell am I leaving her alone with you!" Kyo hissed worried he had come with orders from Akito to erase her memories.

"Hatori you can't!" Yuki's voice was as cold as ice as he thought the same thing.

"Don't worry you two it isn't what you think. I have come to take her home so she can rest. You can see her when you get home from school today."

"Tohru are you sick?"

"I'm fine! Really Hatori San I am doing so much better!" Tohru stated blushing brightly.

"Let me be the judge of that Miss Honda." Hatori stated as Yuki leaned in and felt for her temperature causing the fanclub girls in the room to hiss and glare daggers at Tohru. The intimate action only caused Tohru to blush even more.

"You do feel warm." He stated in concern. _It is mild but Tohru's fevers seem to get bad really fast._

"Don't worry you two I will take good care of her." Hatori stated as he started leading Tohru out of the classroom. Tohru sighed heavily and followed Hatori to the nurses office.

"Why didn't you follow my orders to stay home and in bed? Shigure tells me you really outdid yourself fixing breakfast this morning." _At least in his own perverted way._ Hatori thought to himself but chose to keep his cousins lecherous comments to himself.

Tohru who was blushing in shame smiled at the complement about breakfast. But winced again as she looked at Hatori's eyes. "I'm sorry Hatori San!" Tohru stated and bowed deeply before him. "I was feeling so much better this morning I just forgot."

Hatori arched an eyebrow skeptically at her. "Let me take a look at your wounds."

"This is impossible." Hatori stated once Tohru had changed into a patients smock and he was examining her. "The stitches are ready to come out and it has only been a few hours." Hatori blinked in amazement as he looked at the wound on her shoulder. Tohru had gone through an incredible amount of healing in just one night. He quickly looked at her back and hip they were the same.

Hatori took out the stitches. "It looks like you won't be getting an infection. Your skin is healing together nicely and it looks like the scars won't be very noticeable. I still want you to take things easy for the next few days and if you get a fever or if you notice your wounds getting inflamed or pussy you let me know right away. That was no dog bite you got last night. It's claws and fangs could carry all kinds of germs and bacteria. Not to mention poisons, but at least we can be sure there was none of those. You would have been feeling the effects by now."

Tohru pleaded to go back to class but Hatori insisted she come with him to his office so he could run a complete physical. Much to his shock she was not only very healthy she was incredibly strong. When he handed her the stress ball to test her strength it was off the charts up until the ball was crushed into nothing but dust.

"Oh my gosh!" Tohru had cried. "Hatori San I am so sorry I didn't mean to destroy your ball thingie, you really should have told me it was so fragile. OH...not that I am blaming you! I just would have been more careful if I had realized."

Hatori only blinked in wonder. _That is impossible!_ He thought. "Tohru, did any of the creatures blood get in any of your wounds last night? Your strength is way off the charts beyond what even the strongest human beings are capable of. The only thing I can think of is perhaps the creature strengthened you somehow."

Tohru looked thoughtful and slightly sad for a moment. "I don't know Hatori San there was so much blood I guess it is possible. But what makes you so sure that I am stronger than anybody else. I don't feel really all that different."

"Do you feel different?"

"I feel like I have more confidence. Also, it's kind of strange when I walk into a room I look at all the ways in and out. I also notice the people more. I am more jumpy like I am always ready to defend myself. I also had strange dreams last night."

"I would be surprised if you didn't have strange dreams after all of that. I am sure you are still in shock and after being in a fight to the death it is only natural that you are more on edge. The strength is something to look into. I want you to keep coming in to see me for tests. I have been left with too many questions." Tohru nodded and stood to leave. It was time for her to get home and get dinner ready then she had work tonight. "Oh, and Tohru one more thing. Akito wants what happened last night kept secret. Especially from Kyo."

"Did he follow his promise?" Tohru asked nervously.

Hatori smiled. Tohru couldn't help thinking what a rare and beautiful thing it was. "Yes, Tohru. Kyo now knows that he is not to be locked up anymore.

"Well then that is what is important. I didn't really want Kyo to know anyway."

* * *

Ok so here is the latest chapter. I would like to thank everybody again for reviewing I cannot tell you how much it helps. It will probably be a little while before I update this one again because I have been sadly neglecting Inuyasha's Fruits Basket and really need to get the next chapter out. But please review Thank you. 


	4. Of Angels and Demons part1 Chapter 4

Tohru the Vampire Slayer ch 4. Of Angels and Demons part1.

* * *

Yes this chapter will be a two part-er. I hope to get the second part up soon. Sorry it was so long since I have updated this story. And I still do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Fruits Basket. Or Angel for that matter. (Smiles as I consider what I would so if I did)

* * *

"I'm home!" Tohru called out as she took off her shoes and entered the house. She was still thinking about what Hatori said about her unusual strength. She knew it wasn't because of the blood of the creature. The strength flooded her system before she even scratched it. She was convinced that her mother had sent her this strength so she could survive the meeting with the creature. But...why did she still have it. She had realized that she seemed to look at everything from a different perspective from before she fought the creature. When she walked into the house, she immediately scanned the room for any signs of trouble. She had noticed today when she went into the nurses office she looked for different ways in and out of the room.

She also noticed things more. Like the running of someone from upstairs down to the living room. Tohru was instantly on the alert and looking behind him to see if there was something chasing him. But he was alone. _Maybe Hatori is right and I am suffering from post traumatic stress._ She thought as she slowly relaxed again.

"Miss Honda, I was so worried when you weren't home when we got here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to worry you Yuki. Hatori San had me come into his office for some tests. I am really fine. But I need to get moving so I can get dinner made and my homework caught up on before I go to work tonight."

"No." Yuki stated

Tohru blinked in surprise. She could sense Kyo and Shigure as they too came down the stairs.

"You need to go get some rest. We have everything figured out for tonight we were going to order out for dinner. You need to go lay down and get some rest. I will help you get caught up on your homework this weekend."

"Tohru," Shigure stated in his unusually serious voice. "Why did you hide your condition from us? Hatori said you were supposed to stay in bed and take things easy." Suddenly his voice became whimpering. "When he found out, I let you cook breakfast and go to school he threatened me with painful shots at my next checkup! He was scary."

"Oh, I am so sorry Shigure San but really I was much better this morning. I'm fine really. No need to order out for dinner or anything."

"We have already placed the order for dinner and called Momiji to have him let them know you wouldn't be coming into work this weekend."

"Hunh?" She asked. "But...I can't stay home from work. I am fine. It would be wrong!"

"Tohru, please don't make me worry about you by going to work tonight." Shigure tried the surefire way of getting Tohru to do what you wanted her to. Guilt trip. _She is always so much more worried about everyone else but herself. _"If you must go into work, I won't stop you; but I know I won't be able to write a single word of my next novel because I will be so worried about you. I hate to admit it but with the main house no longer paying for repairs to my house, when Kyo breaks it, we really need the money my books bring in. If I fall behind on my deadline then they may end up not publishing it at all. Then without the extra money we could end up destitute and starving on the streets. But I really won't stop you, Tohru, if that is what you want to do."

Yuki blinked away the image of Shigure sitting on the street with his hands in the classic doggie begging fashion complete with puppy eyes. The image was so funny in his mind all he could do was stand there trying to hide his snickering laugh.

"Oi! Don't manipulate her like that!" Kyo hissed hitting Shigure in the back of the head. "Hey, runt I know you must be feeling a lot better but your fevers seem to come and go a lot why don't you just take it easy this weekend and make sure you are completely better before you go off to be Super Girl again?"

Tohru was acting incredibly un-Tohru like. She just stood there for a moment with a far off expression on her face. Usually by the time Shigure had said please don't make me worry about you she would have been panicking and trying to get them to not worry about her. She did seem somehow nervous.

"Super Girl?" She asked.

Kyo blushed a bright red. "It's not like that! It's just...you are always working all of the time. You sometimes work yourself to the point of exhaustion cooking, cleaning, school and home work not to mention your job at the Sohma building. Everybody needs some down time so why don't you take some already? Grr, Just go take it easy tonight alright?"

Tohru blushed at all of the attention. "Ok, Thank-you. I am sorry I worried all of you. I really am fine though." She stated as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

Shigure watched her go a calculating light in his eyes. "Hmm, I wonder why she didn't go on one of her panic attacks like she usually does? I must be losing my touch."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at Shigure. "You wanted her to panic and freak out?" It was more an accusation then a question but Shigure decided to answer anyway.

"Well it's just. She is always so cute when she does. I am just wondering what caused this change in our sweet young Tohru? I could almost swear that she was seeing through my masterful art of manipulation."

Yuki and Kyo both snorted at Shigure's use of the word "masterful"

* * *

Tohru tried to get some rest but she was full of energy she really felt she needed to burn and as the evening progressed it became stronger. She had fallen asleep twice but had woken up from the strangest dreams with vampires and monsters in one. She was fighting them in a white dress and a horrid looking bald vampire had started drowning her. In the other dream Akito had stood in front of two caves at her feet was the corpse of the demon Tohru had killed. Akito then had smirked at Tohru. "One down...Lets see how you fair against the rest." And instantly the most horrifying creatures started charging through the cave they were coming to attack and kill her. She knew she wouldn't survive without help and had woke up screaming for her mother.

That dream had really freaked her out. They seemed so real. And after that she really didn't want to go back to sleep. She paced in her room. The house was still and everyone had gone to sleep except for Shigure who was working in his office downstairs.

The house seemed somehow stifling and she felt the need to get out of it and maybe go for a run in the woods. Getting dressed, she debated whether to or not to tell Shigure that she was going out. _He was acting so worried about me before he would not want to let me go. And if he did he would only worry. _Her mind made up and dressed she quickly fluffed a pillow up under her covers so if anybody peeked in they would think she was asleep. She left a note by the pillow just in case and snuck out of the house as quietly as she could.

* * *

Once outside the thought occurred to her that in the past she would have fallen on the stairs or made a lot of noise because she was trying so hard to be quiet. But this time she moved with a panther like grace and stillness.

Tohru ran through the forest and was amazed at how quickly and effortlessly she was able to run. Without even realizing it she found herself at the graveyard where her mother was buried. Taking a deep breath she walked to her mothers grave and cleaned the gravestones. Kneeling before it she honored the memory of her parents.

"Mom, Thank-you so much for sending me your Yankee fighting spirit. Something weird is going on though. I'm having strange dreams. Hatori San says my strength is off of the charts and I am healing quickly too. I am seeing things from a new perspective and...I find myself feeling so different. It's like I have aged so much in just a few moments. I look at who I was before and I think about how naive and childish I used to be. I find myself wishing I still were. I understand a lot more now and I wish I didn't. I feel like I have lost who I am. I can never get back the innocence I have lost and mom I am afraid of what I am turning into. I killed that thing. It was trapped in a cave and I went into its home and killed it. Oh, Mom what have I become?"

"Dinner." A harsh voice stated from only a few feet away from her. The voice was followed by laughter. Instantly Tohru jumped to her feet to see a small group of guys. She guessed that they were in highschool or just out of highschool. Yet...there was something about them. She could sense something strange about them.

"Um, Hi." Tohru stated nervously as she quickly bowed to the group of men. "Sorry if I disturbed you from your...visiting of...some graves...at night." It seemed really odd to her but then what was she doing?

"Na, little girl...we weren't here visiting graves. We came to get the newest member of our little group. He should be waking up any time now and he will be hungry."

Tohru started edging away from the group making sure to not turn her back on them. She desperately wanted to run. Something was telling her that she needed to fight or run. "Well there is a really good all night dumpling shop just down the street." Tohru stated to try and be helpful. "Sorry, but I really need to run."

"Nah, little one. You're not going anywhere." They stated as they came forward as one.

With a startled "eep!" Tohru turned to run. But instantly the men were on her like a pack of hounds.

"Please let me go!" Tohru cried out in horror as they grabbed her arms and held her with surprising strength. One of the men stepped forward and he laughed as his face distorted into a horrifying vision of one of the creatures from Tohru's nightmares complete with fangs.

"AHHH!" Tohru screamed as she kicked the vampire in front of her without even realizing it. The vampire swore and hit her across her face. Instantly the world was spinning and she could feel him grab her chin. He forcibly turned her head to give him access to her neck.

"NO!" Tohru cried in horror. "Mom, please help me!" Closing her eyes Tohru waited for the end. _At least Kyo won't be locked up now._ She thought to herself. _I was able to help with at least that. I wish I could have helped all of the Sohmas.

* * *

_

**A.N.** Ok So I decided that (someday) When I finish this story that there will be a sequel and it will cross over with yet another T.V. Show. I will drop hints throughout but won't be letting the cat out of the bag until the sequel. If anybody wants to take a guess feel free. But, I probably won't tell you if you get it right until I start posting the sequel and of course that won't happen until I finish writing this.

Well no matter what please review and let me know what you think. Thank-you everybody who is reviewing and if you sign your review or leave me your e-mail I try to get back with everybody when they do. So please review k?


	5. Of Angels and Demons part 2

Tohru the Vampire Slayer Ch5. Of Angels and Demons part 2.

* * *

Angel stood hidden in the shadows of the tree line. There was a local nest of vamps in the area and he planned to dust some of them tonight along with the one who's grave he was watching even now. The shadows seemed to shift in the dark of the night as he waited. Something was coming. His eyes snapped open in surprise as he recognized the scent on the wind even before Tohru came into view. 

_Does she already know? Did she come to kill the vampire that would be rising tonight?_ Angel wondered as she waked toward the grave he was watching. She stopped a little way down however and seemed to pay her respects to the dead before her.

She was like an angel of the moonlight. She reminded him so much of Buffy before she was called. This new slayer was probably the most innocent of them all. _What the hell were the Powers That Be thinking calling her?_

Angel became so caught up in his anger at the powers that he didn't realize that the gang of vamps he was waiting for had arrived until they started harassing the young girl.

"NO!" Angel heard the girl cry out in terror even as he raced in staking vamps as he went.

"Mom, please help me!" Tohru cried as she closed her eyes and waited for the end. Only it never came. Powerful arms ripped her away from her attackers and instantly Tohru found herself standing at the back of a large man in a black leather coat.

"Take this, if any of them get close to you jab it into their heart." His dark voice soothed her as he forced a piece of wood into her hands.

"But that would kill them!" Tohru cried out as she realized what he said.

"It's them or you." Angel stated. "Trust me. The world is better off without them." Then in a blur of motion the man who had rescued her attacked the men who had so frightened her. She watched as the men transformed into hideous monsters with long fangs. The man in black made them disappear into clouds of dust.

She blinked. _Oh mom! I must be dreaming some of those weird dreams again! _She thought. _This is almost as strange as my first day with the Sohmas! _The day she first saw Kyo turn into a cat, Yuki a rat and Shigure a dog; only that day was real so could this be real too? She wondered.

Just as Tohru considered that what was happening could be real. A vampire broke away from the group Angel was fighting and stalked toward her. She was shaking in shock and fear. He could smell her fear rolling off of her in waves. It was an intoxicating scent to a vampire and it attacked her. Acting purely on instinct Tohru punched him and sent him sprawling back until it fell down backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru cried out bowing to the vampire who looked at her like she was insane.

Angel couldn't believe his ears. She apologized to the soulless bloodsucking fiend for punching it when it was trying to kill her! "Don't apologize to it, stake it like I told you. It is a vampire and will kill you if it gets the chance." Angel shouted out as he continued fighting the other vampires.

"A vampire? A real live vampire? Only dead, except a living-dead vampire?" Tohru asked in shock.

"Yes, now will you kill it please?" Angel stated as he staked another vampire.

"I can't kill it! I mean if it is a vampire that means it was human once, and it could still be human, only not in control. We...we have to find a way to give the human inside control again." Tohru stated just as she was attacked by the vampire again.

Staking the last of the vampires he was fighting Angel turned to see Tohru fighting the last vampire. Finally she hit it hard and sent it flying into a tombstone. Where it fell into unconsciousness.

Shaking his head he walked over to the young slayer. She was going to have to change so much or she wouldn't be able to make it through the week. Looking at her he felt the strong urge to protect her she reminded him of his long dead sister or the daughter her would never have.

Suddenly she was bowing to him. "Thank you so much for saving me! You were incredible!"

"What is your name?" He asked glad to get the chance to find out some answers but not too happy that he was the one stuck doing the teaching. That was normally a watchers duty. Yet, he found himself wanting to keep her away from the Watchers Council. He wanted her to be safe.

"Tohru Honda." She stated with a bright smile. Angel smiled it felt so good to see her smile. It was like pure sunshine that didn't burn, but it did pierce him to his heart. "Thank you so very much." She said again. "Please may I know your name?"

"Angel." He stated simply. "Look Tohru there are some things you need to know. The first is that vampire." Angel pointed to the vampire that was starting to come around. "There is no reasoning with it, no turning it good again, that is almost impossible." He stated with a wry smile. "It is a demon wearing a human body as it's disguise and shell. Given the chance it will kill you and any other living being it can get it's fangs into. The second thing you need to know is that you need to kill it. It is part of your mystic destiny now. The other night you became the new slayer, there is a lot you need to know. I will help you all I can but first you have to kill that vampire."

Tohru's eyes grew big and round in fright, horror and Angel could sense guilt. "I...I can't. I am sorry Angel San." Tohru stated with tears in her eyes. She turned to run but he took her hand.

"Please don't run away Tohru. There is so much you need to know so you can keep yourself safe. I will finish off this vampire myself for now, but please will you stay and listen to what I have to say?' He asked.

Hesitantly she nodded her head and sat down on a stone bench while Angel killed the last vampire. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night so she settled down to learn about slayers, demons and Angel.

* * *

Giles started out in Sunnydale with a hangover and ended up in Japan with jet lag. Willow smiled brightly up at him as if nothing in the world was wrong. She had insisted on coming with him as soon as he had told her about where he was going. He couldn't speak a word of Japanese and she was worried that he would end up in all sorts of trouble without the resident witch along for the ride. She could speak passing Japanese and if things got bad she could cast a spell to help herself speak and understand it better. 

Seeing the exhaustion in Giles eyes as he cleaned his glasses looking about for the luggage return Willow stepped forward and gently touched his elbow. Instantly Giles felt worlds better his exhaustion was gone and he was ready to go find this new slayer. He was looking forward to meeting this new girl. There is no way she could be any worse than Buffy was when he first met her. Right?

Together they gathered the luggage and rented a car. They needed help there was far too much going on in Sunnydale for one slayer to handle alone. Then of course there was the prophecy that it would take two slayers to handle what was coming. Neither one had the slightest idea that the newest slayer had a moral problem with killing vampires.

* * *

A.N. I have started a round robin with a discarded chapter from this story. I would love for someone to continue it. It is posted at TThfanfic(dot)com in Anime under Fruits Basket called The RiceBall the Watcher and the Vampire. My Pen name for that sight is FireDragon. 

www (dot) tthfanfic (dot) com/story-9483/FireDragon+The+RiceBall+the+Watcher+and+the+Vampire. htm

As perusuall please review!


	6. Of Angels and Demons Part 3

Tohru the Vampire Slayer chapter 6. Of Angels and Demons part 3.

A.N. I know it has been forever and a day since I have updated this. (OK so not exactly but a long time.) I am so sorry, I am still working on all of my stories it just is taking a long while. Plus I am still trying to get over my Tennis Elbow, Tendonitus and Carpal Tunnel so typing is slow. Please forgive me.

* * *

Angel walked through the lobby of the hotel with a glazed and wondrous look on his face. He was going up to meet with Giles and Willow but his mind was back in the cemetery and the words of wisdom a young girl had gifted to him.

Somehow what had started out as a conversation to help Tohru to be able to kill vampires without remorse, turned into a confession in which Angel spilled his guts about his past and especially Buffy.

Tohru listened to his past demons with the patience and forgiveness of an angel. She had then gone on to give him the motivation, faith and courage to try and find a way to keep his soul without the clause. She had promised to help him in anyway she could.

Tohru soothed the pain of his past and asked questions that made him think that perhaps it was time to let go of the guilt, of the things he had no control over. She made him realize that he was a victim of Angelus and Darla. He had no intentions of giving up the fight but he finally felt that maybe it was time to get over himself, and his past. He wanted to move on, he could now admit the truth that he left Buffy because he didn't feel worthy of her, but when he had admitted as much to Tohru she had gently rebuked this.

"You may not feel worthy of love but if she loves you; that isn't something that the heart can pick and choose. Everyone has made mistakes, but it seems to me that you are punishing her for your feelings of guilt. You said she knows about the things that you have done, but forgives and loves you anyway. Shouldn't you let her? Life is short and we never know when our loved ones will be taken out of it. I lost my father and mother unexpectedly and I now realize that we should cherish every moment we have with our loved ones, because we never know when we might lose them."

Angel shook his head in wonder. He wasn't sure how much Tohru had gotten out of their talk, but he had been blessed by it. Honestly he didn't feel worthy of her friendship and wisdom and he wasn't sure that he was ready to try again with Buffy. He had a lot of guilt to deal with before he could be there for her in the way that she wanted him to be. Now though he felt like there was some hope when before there was none. Even if things didn't work out with Buffy he was now determined to anchor his soul to himself. He never wanted to let Angelus loose on the world again.

Finding himself before the apartment door he was looking for he knocked, and filled himself with determination.

Giles opened the door and hesitated before inviting Angel in. Willow came in looking excited then stopped and tried not to look disappointed that it was only Angel. She was looking forward to meeting the new slayer.

"Please, Angel come in and tell us what you can about the newest slayer." Giles hesitantly stated. "I'm afraid that we don't have any blood to offer you but we could warm up some tea."

Angel shook his head and sat down at the table. "No thank's, we will need to get going soon to meet up with Tohru."

"You know her name? What is she like? Have you met her?" Willow asked each question quickly not giving him a chance to respond. "Sorry." She stated realizing what she was doing.

"I met her last night and she agreed to meet with you. As far as what she is like...frankly I think the Powers were on drugs when they called this girl. She is too sweet and innocent to be a slayer. She is most certainly not up for this." Angel stated.

"Honestly Angel, could she be any worse than Buffy was at first?" Giles asked remembering reading Merrick's notes of her training.

"She killed the Scanthor demon but she feels guilty for it. She refused to stake a vampire that tried to eat her last night. Giles, Tohru is a very special girl and I don't want the Watchers Council finding her." The last was said venomously and a hint of Angelus shone through.

Giles blinked in surprise. The fact that the girl felt guilty for killing a demon was surprise enough but Angel protecting her from the council? "Angel this is the Watchers Council we are talking about. I haven't called them but they will eventually find her on their own. They use a locator spell."

A short man with a bowler hat suddenly appeared in the room Giles and Willow jumped up and grabbed the closest weapon they could find. Angel only sighed.

"What are you doing here Whistler?" He asked.

"I come with a message from the PTB." The man stated with a Bronx accent. "The Watchers Council won't be able to find Tohru, unless someone rats her out to E'm. That girl is even more special than you know, but it isn't my place to say why." He said.

"Good lord who is this?" Giles asked.

"And is he evil?" Willow added holding a fake Ficus over her head threateningly.

"At ease kiddo." Whistler stated.

"It's ok Willow, this is Whistler a balance demon and messenger for the Powers That Be." Angel stated though he didn't look particularly happy to see him. Hesitantly Willow lowered the Ficus and Giles lowered the silver dagger he had grabbed. Neither moved to sit down again.

"Hey thanks." Whistler stated to Angel but was soundly punched in the face by Angel. Whistler next found himself being held up above the ground by an angry soul filled vampire.

"Don't thank me, I just want you for myself." He growled. "Why Tohru? What you people have done to these girls is bad enough but what kind of twisted higher power would call a girl like that?"

"She isn't as bad off as you think, besides that kid has a destiny she needed the power of the Slayer. It is the only way she will survive to see it done." Whistler quickly stated.

This however only served to make Angel even angrier. "What kind of a fool do you take me for? You are trying to convince me that she is safer as a Slayer? You and I both know what the life expectancy of a Slayer is."

"She wouldn't have survived the other night without it. She was facing a Scanthor demon and only Slayers have ever been able to kill those." Whistler pointed out. "Now let me down so I can give you my message and I will get out of your hair."

Slowly Angel lowered Whistler to the floor.

"Sheesh I'm feelin' the love in this room, Tohru isn't your average slayer. She was already different and when she became a slayer she was given some different gifts. Tohru want's to go work someplace special after she graduates, and has secretly been working on what she needs to know to be able to do so. She can still do work there, in fact the Powers gave her gifts to help her in this respect."

Giles opened his mouth to ask a question but Whistler beat him to it. "It is her secret and don't go trying to find out what it is because you will only upset her. Tohru is very conscientious about being good at keeping secrets."

There was silence for a long moment as Giles digested what Whistler said. He was very curious about this new slayer, now more than ever.

"So, who better than an ex-watcher and an en-soul-ed vampire to help to train her about what she should know to survive against the things that go bump in the night? I can't think of anybody. So will you help to train her but let her go when the time comes?" Whistler asked.

Angel blinked that he was included and nodded his head. He had already sworn to himself that he would do everything in his power to help the young girl. Giles hesitantly agreed and with that Whistler stated that it was about time for them to leave to meet Tohru and he disappeared.

* * *

Not for the first time Hatori wondered what was going on as he walked with Tohru into a temple. It was far past the normal hours for visitation. Tohru had only said that she had met someone with answers about what was going on with her, and that she was supposed to meet him and his friends for more information. Hatori wanted answers and didn't trust this Angel-San who had miraculously showed up out of the blue with answers to things that most people would never even believe.

The temple it's self had candles burning and on an alter was food and...First Aid equipment. _How odd._ Hatori thought to himself.

"Tohru, this seems like an odd place to meet this person you met. Perhaps you should go home, I will meet with this Angel."

"But Hatori San, how would you know who he was when you meet him?"

"Is he a monk?"

Tohru giggled at the thought. "No."

"Then I suspect that he will be the first Non-Monk to come here."

"As this concerns Tohru I think it right and proper that she be here." A cultured voice with a British accent stated as Tohru and Hatori were joined by two men and a young woman.

Willow smiled at the effectiveness of the communication spell she had placed on Giles before they left. She could feel her powers and abilities growing in leaps and bounds.

"Angel San!" Tohru cried in welcome, then stepping forward bowed to him, a sight that made both Willow and Giles blink in surprise.

"Hatori San this is Angel San and er..."

"This is Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles." Angel stated to the silence. "Tohru, why did you bring him I warned you that it was dangerous to tell people about this."

"She hasn't told me anything yet. She only came to me to say that she met someone who explained her powers and that we didn't have to keep testing for answers now. I demanded to know what she was talking about but she would only agree to bringing me here to meet you. I intend to have answers." He stated threateningly.

"Testing?" Giles asked in anger and shock. He wondered if he was going to have to take Tohru away for her protection. "Has he hurt you at all?" Giles demanded of Tohru.

The surprise in Tohru's eyes said it all. She was shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. "No Hatori San would never hurt me."

"I have another question, that I want answered before we talk about Tohru." Angel stated with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "What are you?"

"Uh, Angel he looks human." Willow stated. Angel just rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.

"Oh, good point."

They turned back to look at Hatori but were shocked that the innocent wide eyed girl was standing between Angel and Hatori with a deadly look in her eyes.

"That is none of your business, Angel San." She stated firmly. Hatori nearly grimaced this would be taken as a confirmation.

"What makes you think I am not human?" Hatori asked dreading having to erase their memories.

"I can smell it." Angel answered. Hatori arched his eye brow in response as if to say 'and you are questioning if I am human?' Though he didn't say anything it was clear Angel understood.

"I am not human, as Tohru is well aware. But before we tell you anything about Tohru I want to know what you are. I need to know if you are a danger to Tohru."

"And if I was?"

"We would relocate her somewhere where she can train in safety." Giles stated.

Tohru sighed. "I already told you that Hatori San would never hurt me. I trust him, and would have told him everything except that you said it would be dangerous for him to know."

Angel suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Tohru is very protective of you, what is your relationship with her?" He asked hoping that Tohru wouldn't have to go through what Buffy did for her love for a demon.

"I am her Doctor, and I am standing in as her guardian, my cousin, tonight, as Shigure could not be told anything about this. Tohru is family, and I protect my family." He stated coldly.

"Please, can't we all just get along." Tohru pleaded. Willow couldn't help the laugher that spilled from her lips, effectively dispelling the tension in the air.

Giles sighed, perhaps it was time for a show of faith. If he was her doctor then perhaps it would be good to have him in the know, and if he tried anything...He smirked letting Ripper shine through his eyes for an instant. Well he would deal with it if the situation called for it.

"The World is older than you know..." He stated to explain.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Tohru’s Decision

Tohru the Vampire Slayer chapter 7. Tohru's Decision.

* * *

Monks flitted in and out of the room bowing deeply to Tohru. Hatori was surprised by their level of respect they showed to a young girl until he found out that this temple was a sight that had been saved by a slayer many years ago and in thanks they were dedicated to be a place of safety and healing to any slayers who might need it. That was why there was food and first aid left out on the alters every night.

Everything he had been told about the slayer blew his mind and made him unreasonably angry. But it wasn't until he started questioning the help a slayer would receive in this battle she was expected to wage with the monsters of the night that he truly became angry.

"With that little amount of help what kind of life expectancy do these slayers have?" He asked feeling concerned about Tohru.

"In the past it is very unusual for a slayer to last more than one to two years. Until recently most slayers worked alone and were allowed no outside associations." Giles was about to explain more about his Slayer Buffy when Hatori flashed him an icy glare.

"Tohru, we are leaving, you can forget about this slayer nonsense." Hatori stated coldly.

Tohru stood blinking in shock, she knew it would be dangerous to be this slayer but the idea that she wouldn't live much longer filled her with dread and a morbid hope. She would be with her mother again soon, yet she didn't want to die. She knew her mother would be there waiting for her whether it took her one year or fifty to join her. Life though was a rare and precious thing. She wanted to help the Sohma's in anyway she could. She wanted to graduate and get a job where her father used to work. She wanted to make a difference.

"Tohru." Hatori repeated breaking her from her horror induced daze. "We are leaving, don't worry they already have a slayer they don't need another one. You can forget everything about this. Let's go."

"You can't do that." Giles stated getting angry inside. "All her hopes depend on her training. Whether she actively hunts or not she is the slayer and all kinds of things will be hunting her. If she hopes to last she must train. It is her only hope."

Tohru blinked in shock and stood frozen though Hatori was still trying to get her to come with him. "Angel San is this true?" She asked.

"The creatures of the night will be attracted to you. Are attracted to you, your blood. Tohru you need to learn to defend yourself from them. I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise to help you in anyway I can."

"No." Hatori growled. Tohru was so like his lost love Kanna. The spring that melted the cold snow deep within his heart. He didn't love her the same way he loved Kanna but he did love her like a daughter in his heart. He would as soon die as to see her put herself in danger. To see her hurt or killed was simply unacceptable. "We will protect you Tohru."

"Like you protected her from that demon she had to kill the other night?" Angel asked pointedly.

Tohru turned to look at Angel in shock. "How did you know about that Angel San?"

She was ignored Angel and Hatori stood facing each other both with looks of ice on their faces.

"What do you know about that?" Hatori finally asked.

"It was how I found Tohru. I heard about the cave where people kept disappearing and about a monster inside of it. I went to check it out and found it dead. I had her scent and followed it back to that little house at the edge of the woods. Only a slayer can kill a Scanthor demon, you couldn't protect her from that, or the gang of vampires that nearly killed her last night."

"What is this?" Hatori asked Tohru who winced remembering his orders to take it easy.

"You can't be with her twenty-four hours a day, even if you could, like the Scanthor demon there are things that only Tohru will be able to face."

"I am not going to just stand back and let her die." Hatori growled advancing on Angel.

"Neither are we." The red headed girl spoke up at last. "Giles explained how things work for most slayers but Tohru like Buffy isn't like most slayers. Buffy is still alive today because she is different, things could work like that with Tohru. Buffy is still alive because of her family and friends. We wouldn't let Buffy face her destiny alone, already Tohru isn't alone either. It is apparent that she has you. What you don't understand is that you and us are on the same side. The keep Tohru and Buffy alive side. That is what matters. We have serious problems in Sunnydale and Buffy won't be able to survive without the help of another slayer. We need Tohru's help, and she needs our help to train. Especially since the council isn't going to find out about Tohru so she can go to her mysterious job. The freaky balance demon said so he made Angel promise to train her."

"Willow, I think that is enough babbling for one night. Thank you." Giles stated wondering if he babbling would help or hinder matters with this newest slayer.

Tohru's head was spinning. As she took in the things that Willow had told her. She was trying to take in everything and it was just too much. She couldn't help wondering how this would effect her schooling and her promise to her mother. She had caught Willow's mention of the job she wanted after graduation. That was something that she had kept mostly to herself. She was overwhelmed at the thought of having to kill another creature. Even after she had spoken with Angel San about their being evil and killing other people if she didn't finish them off first. That she had to have training to survive this new ability. But one thing stood out to her more than any other; Buffy would die unless she helped her. This other slayers life was in her hands. The pressure of these thoughts built up within her until she was ready to burst.

"Oh Mom! I don't think I can do this!" Tohru cried out loud even though she thought she was only talking to her mother in her head. "Everybody is looking to me to be some super powered killing slayer person, but I'm clumsy and walk into walls and fall down a lot and I can't be the only hope the other slayer has! Ug! I don't know how to do this, and I will have to kill things that used to be human! I can't, not after what happened to..." Tohru broke off the torrent of thoughts that were coming streaming out of her mouth as she realized that everyone was listening to her. "Eep!" She squeaked at the end and collapsed to the ground as a nervous wreck.

"Tohru." Angel cried out and ran to her side.

Hatori calmly checked her out and advised her to take deep slow breaths.

"_**It's ok."**_ Tohru heard her mothers voice in her mind. _**"Just take things one day at a time, and just be yourself. I believe in you Tohru, you can do anything if you believe in yourself and try hard enough."**_

"Right mom." She whispered though Angel caught her words and wondered at them.

"Tohru you are making yourself too upset about all of this, I think it is time we take you home." Hatori advised in firm tones.

Tohru blinked and looked at the Doctor she admired and loved as if he were family.

"No, Hatori I'm ok. I just need to take things one thing at a time like mom said."

"You aren't going to hug me again are you?" Hatori whispered remembering the last time Tohru woke up talking like she had just spoken to her mother.

Tohru giggled. "Thank you for coming with me Hatori. I have decided that I want to learn from Angel San though. Whether I am going to actually kill vampires or not will have to be a decision I make later, but for right now, I think I should learn what he is willing to teach me."

"You are not to have her facing any vampires or demons in this training you are planning." Hatori told Angel.

"No, Tohru isn't ready for that." Angel agreed.

"When you think she is ready I am to be informed first."

"That is certainly acceptable." Giles agreed. "However sometimes the creatures of the night don't follow our schedules but their own. I cannot promise that something won't come after Tohru while she is still learning. We will, do everything in our power to make sure that she will survive something like that occurring."

"We need somewhere to train. Somewhere that is discreet." Angel stated.

"I think I know just the person who can help us." Giles stated. "I'll call him tomorrow and see about using his place for training. He used to be a watcher but he left the council for family reasons. How about we meet here tomorrow after lunch and we can go get started on your training then? I am sure he will be willing to help, he always wanted to train a slayer."

* * *

Please Review? 


End file.
